1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an easy start adapter secured to the actuator of an automotive vehicle ignition switch and steering shaft lock. The adapter is in the form of a pair of clamp members adapted to be securely clamped to the diametrically opposed projecting wings or lugs utilized-on existing steering column mounted ignition switches which also actuate the vehicle starter and lock and unlock the steering shaft within the steering column. The clamp is provided with an elongated lever arm rigidly and adjustably secured thereto oriented generally in perpendicular relation to the rotational axis of the ignition key and lock cylinder which receives the ignition key. This enables a vehicle operator to apply sufficient rotational force to the ignition switch actuator through the elongated lever arm to rotate the ignition switch actuator to the engine "start" position even though the vehicle operator has physical conditions that would not enable actuation of the ignition switch by engaging the usually provided diametrically opposed wings or lugs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present day automotive vehicles utilize an ignition switch mounted on the steering column of a vehicle immediately below the steering wheel. The ignition switch not only operates the ignition circuit but also the starter motor circuit and locks and unlocks the steering shaft within the steering column to prevent rotation of the steering wheel when the ignition switch is in a locked condition. This type of ignition switch includes a lock cylinder having a slot to receive the ignition key and an actuator in the form of an annular ring secured to and oriented peripherally of the ignition lock cylinder with the annular ring including a pair of diametrically opposed radially and axially extending wings or lugs which enable a vehicle operator to insert the key into the lock cylinder and then engage the wings or lugs and the ignition key with the thumb and forefinger in order to partially rotate the ignition switch actuator to a position to close the ignition switch, actuate the starter or move the ignition switch to an accessory position if desired. The ignition switch structure includes a spring biased feature which must be overcome to move the ignition switch to a position to energize the vehicle's starter with this spring bias returning the ignition switch to a position with the ignition circuit closed after the vehicle has started and the wings or lugs are released.
Some vehicle operators do not have strength characteristics sufficient to effectively rotate the ignition switch actuator to the "start" position. Other vehicle operators may have physical conditions, such as arthritis, which makes the actuation of the ignition switch actuator painful or very difficult to accomplish especially when considering the orientation of the ignition switch actuator in closely underlying relation to the steering wheel of the vehicle.
Some efforts have been made to provide adapters or attachments to manually rotatable actuators to provide a lever arm to more easily rotate the actuators against a spring biased or other restraining force. The following U.S. patents relate to this field of endeavor.
______________________________________ 1,219,344 4,036,040 1,381,259 4,783,883 3,507,259 4,821,372 4,018,465 D304,994 ______________________________________
The above listed patents do not disclose the clamp structure and lever arm arrangement of this invention in which the position of the lever arm is adjustable and the clamp structure effectively secures the attachment to the ignition key actuator.